


The Quiet Night

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Just an IronStrange PWP with feelings.





	The Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> It can be read alone, or as a sequel to my fic [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353421) to add to your feelings.

Tony smiled as he glided towards Stephen. Stephen held Tony’s arm and pulled him over him. Tony stumbled on Stephen as they kissed. Their kiss was like their relationship- calm, sure and deep. Both of them has missed each other too much to admit it with both of their prideful attitudes. They communicated those unsaid words with their eager and welcoming mouths. They broke apart for some seconds to gain their breaths and rested each other’s foreheads together. Then they continued again. 

Soon enough, Tony being the more impatient one, he fumbled with Stephen’s belts and shooed the cloak away, who just flew a bit apart from them. Stephen stopped him.

“Tony, maybe we should move to the bedroom. Here will be uncomfortable.” Stephen gently held Tony’s wrist.

“Nah, it is fine here.”

“But..”

“I like how your eyes look in the echo of city lights.”

Stephen felt silent, Tony could see faint trace of pink on the tip of Stephen’s ears. Tony, bit Stephen’s ear lightly and his hands went back to undoing Stephen’s cloak, he has grown surprisingly agile in doing that. Stephen, with no protest, made himself busy getting Tony out of his black sabbath shirt. Tony reluctantly let go of Stephen to raise his hands allowing Stephen to pull it over.

 

After a bit, there was a naked Stephen lying on the couch of Tony’s penthouse with a lapful of naked Tony Stark. 

Their hands roamed over each other, touching and kissing each other thoroughly. As Stephen licked his way down to Tony’s torso, Tony’s own hand massaged through Stephen’s scalps. Tony knew Stephen liked that, who gave a groan of appreciation. 

After much grinding and dry humping, Stephen spread his legs apart. Tony shrugged, “I can do that today.”

Stephen was going to protest but decided against, “So let me just get the lube.”

“No need,” Tony shuffled around the couch and produced a bottle from somewhere.

Stephen rolled his eyes, “You were hiding it there?”

Tony shrugged, “I’m Tony Stark, always prepared in advance.”

Tony got on his knees, spreading them over two sides of Stephen. He leaned against the other armrest of the couch. 

Spreading a generous amount of lube over his palm and got to work.

He knew how Stephen hated that he could not do it himself. Well, his hands had gotten better, but they always shook violently with the rush of adrenaline. Despite, Tony’s offers to try, Stephen never agreed to take the risk fearing he might hurt Tony.

But always when Tony did it to himself, Stephen looked with so much intensity, Tony would swoon and all of his insides feel jelly, which was very very un Tony like. He was a reputed playboy he did not do such sappy things. Nonetheless, he could not resist. Maybe deep inside he liked this foreign feeling.

The first index finger went inside quite easily. After messaging his insides to let his body used to the foreign intrusion. After that he inserted his middle finger. He tried to think not too much about Stephen literally gawking at him. If he did, he was pretty sure, he would start to blush and stutter. He scissored his inside in slow motion. 

Then he slowly, teasingly inserted his ring finger. He shivered. He could not really reach his prostate. He let out a loud moan.

“Seriously Tony, we went over this before,” Stephen exasperatedly sighed.

Tony halted his finger movement. “Went over what?” he asked angelically.

“That your fake loud moanings **do not** turn me on,” Stephen deadpanned.

“Who said they are fake?” Tony faked being offended.

Stephen looked at him spelling _are you fucking kidding me?_ with his eyes.

“Well that part of you says otherwise,” Tony pointed towards Stephen’s erection with his free hand.

“Now, I think we both would have a problem if I did not have that reaction while my lover sits across me fingering himself. The view is not something I will complain about, thanks to you,” Stephen snorted.

“Maybe I could give you a lap dance,” Tony mused.

“That is very tough to imagine.”  
“Scratch that, you should give me one lap dance with a strip tease,” Tony leered at him with a wink.

“Oh that mental image is very disturbing,” Stephen deadpanned.

“Nope, that would be fantastically erotic,” Tony decided.

Stephen made a non-committal sound.

Tony pulled his fingers out, got on his knees and pushed himself forward to Stephen and kissed him again. He held Stephen’s hand and guided one of Stephen’s fingers into his anus. His trembling index finger, nervously touched his insides. Tony gasped into the kiss.  
He pulled apart, a thread of saliva connecting them. He looked at Stephen’s eyes for a bit, now the looked green with hints of grey, _like trees in winter_ he thought to himself.

“Enough foreplay, on with the main course,” Tony announced.

Stephen snorted.

“Tony it would be excellent time for you to get me a condom.”

“You don't need it tonight, you can just do it inside.”

Stephen looked doubtful, “You would need to clean it up inside later with an enema, otherwise it will hurt. That would be troublesome.”

“Yes yes doc, I will do that. I don’t mind. Maybe as my doctor, you will watch over me while I do that,” Tony winked.

Stephen chuckled, “Oh well.”

Tony wrapped his hands around Stephen’s shoulder and Stephen’s own hands dug in Tony’s thighs as he lowered himself on Stephen’s length.

Tony bit his lips. For two people who made such passionate lovemaking like them, both of them were surprisingly quiet. Tony somehow liked it. In the calmness, he could feel Stephen’s elevated heartbeat, could focus on his dilated pupils and Stephen’s little gasp and whimpers were equally endearing.

 

As Tony sat on Stephen, Stephen let Tony adjust to the intrusion, while trying not to thrust inside. The touch to his prostate made Tony whimper and gasp. It was pain mixed and pleasure. It was more pleasurable, and a bit of pain just enhanced the pleasure. 

Soon Tony pulled himself up and thrusted down, and Stephen pulled up to meet his thrust. They fell into a regular rhythm. The whole time Stephen nibbled on his neck. Tony secretly liked all those hickeys Stephen left, as much as he liked leaving them on Stephen’s own pale flesh.

While Tony’s multiple rendezvous with many many partners had been a whirlpools of hormones and energy, he much preferred this. He liked not rushing things.

 

Stephen finished himself first. His timing was not bad but Tony, having too much experience had to bit more restraint. He felt his insides sticky with the warm semen.

Stephen pulled back. Tony whimpered at the loss and felt the liquid drizzle down his thighs. For some reason, he always found it quite erotic. From how Stephen stared at it, he probably found it same too.

Stephen licked his lips, pushed Tony to lie down. As he went down on Tony. He licked the trail of pubic hair before licking and sucking Tony’s still erect penis. Tony’s hand scratched Stephen’s hand, occasionally pulling it as his legs wrapped around Stephen’s shoulder. 

He pulled Stephen as he felt his release approaching. Stephen pulled back sticking to small licks and jerking off with his hands. Soon he released on Stephen’s face. The white liquid stuck to Stephen’s hair, cheeks and around lips.

Tony stared, _ok that **is** hot_.

“Bleh, this really tastes awful,” Stephen made a disapproving face.

Tony chuckled, “Ok, that was rude.”

He dragged Stephen close to him again and kissed him, tasting himself _ok that really tasted awful_.

 

Stephen collapsed on Tony’s torse. His hands traced over the bright glow of Tony’s arc reactor.

“We really need a bath,” Stephen lazily stated.

“Mmhmm,” Tony wrapped his hands around his Stephen and closed his eyes, listening to Stephen’s quiet breathing and heartbeat.

 

Even more than their lovemaking, he loved moments like these.  
Both of them bathing in the other’s presence, almost pretending they were a just a normal couple with no burden of universe on their mortal shoulders.

 

No matter how short they lasted, Tony knew Stephen appreciated those moments too.

 

They could think about universe tomorrow. Now all they thought about was the other and getting a blissful shower and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
